rttest2fandomcom-20200214-history
RPMInstall
RPM Install page Current version-release: 3.4.5-2 Summary: This aims to be the solution to an easy RPM install of RT on RHEL4/CentOS4. /(Although this packages have been reported to run under Fedora Core 4, seems that they have they own now see section bellow)/ Download: http://campus.fct.unl.pt/paulomatos/rt/repository/ Old releases: rt-3.0.10-3 still available under 3.0.x directory. WARNING: This packages were built on the assumption that SELinux is turned off (*Any help on make it support both modes would be great!!!*). RHN Subscribers subscribing to the RHEL AS (v. 4 for x86) Fastrack, Red Hat Web Application Stack 1.0 Beta (for AS v. 4 x86), and RHEL AS (v. 4 for x86) Extras channels solves many perl dependencies, including mod_perl 2.0 support required by RT. Package Description rt It was built with mysql and apache2/modperl2 (2.0.1), it has no patches at the moment, but might have to correct known problems, to see details, at any moment do: rpm -qp --changelog rt--.noarch.rpm rt-mail-dispatcher Note: Don't install this if you are using postfix, or any other non-sendmail MTA This is a setup for a RT mail dispatcher using sendmail and procmail. It is based on the assumption that you use one domain for all your RT queues, e.g. @rt.yourdomain.com. This allows you to setup queues in RT, using the following convention syntax: correspondence address: queuename@rt.yourdomain.com comment address: queuename-comment@rt.yourdomain.com without having to reconfigure everytime your mail settings. 'postmaster' is reserved to be RFC822 compliant, and should be setup correctly, defaults to user postmaster. You can always change it to be a RT queue as well. Installation Notes With http://linux.duke.edu/projects/yum/download.ptml RT's three step install procedure: 1) Download the file: http://campus.fct.unl.pt/paulomatos/rt/repository/3.4.x/rt-3.4.x.repo 2) Copy it to /etc/yum.repos.d/ or cat rt-3.4.x.repo >> /etc/yum.conf or cd /etc/yum.repos.d/ wget http://campus.fct.unl.pt/paulomatos/rt/repository/3.4.x/rt-3.4.x.repo 3) Then type, as 'root': yum install rt rt-mail-dispatcher You'll have rt installed in no time... then all you have to do is configure a few settings as the messages suggest. Note: Depending upon which Perl modules you had installed in the past, you may have to update before installing via yum. If a whole lot of dependency errors display when you run yum install, then type the following: yum update yum install rt rt-mail-dispatcher Without yum Just download everything to a directory and do: rpm -Uvh *.rpm Post Installation Notes A user pointed me out that he was in such a hurry to try it out he lost the messages that appeared after install. He also suggested I created a file with those messages inside. Meanwhile here they are: * rt cp /etc/rt/RT_Config.pm /etc/rt/RT_SiteConfig.pm to generate an editable site config file. You must now configure RT by editing /etc/rt/RT_SiteConfig.pm and /etc/httpd/conf.d/rt.conf. (You will definitely need to set RT's database password before continuing. Not doing so could be very dangerous) After that, you need to initialize RT's database by running /usr/sbin/rt-setup-database --action init \ --dba root --prompt-for-dba-password If something goes wrong you can always drop everything, by executing /usr/sbin/rt-setup-database --action drop \ --dba root --prompt-for-dba-password * rt-mail-dispatcher You must now configure somethings by editing /var/rt/home/.procmailrc, please read /usr/share/doc/rt-3.4.5/README.mail-dispatcher. Upgrading Notes If you are upgrading, take a look at /usr/share/doc/rt-3.4.5/README, step 7 (the files are under /etc/rt/upgrade) and /usr/share/doc/rt-3.4.5/UPGRADING. To Do / Future directions * Integrate RT3StatisticsPackage as a RPM package and its dependencies; * Provide a sample HTTPS configuration and the dependencies associated (done); * Apply patches to solve current known and solved problems with RT; * Update to new RT release when it's out; * Support RT on PostgreSQL; * Might be interesting to break out the CLI into a separate package so RT can be accessed from workstations. Although there are some interdependencies among this list there is in no particular order at the moment. Other RT RPM Packages Seems that as of Fedora Core 4, RT is now found in Extras see the repodata here. Contact If you find some corrections on this page please drop me a note. PauloMatos. Notes Here is the place where you can post some extra notes /(feel free to contact [[PauloMatos]])/. mod_perl 2.0 /(by KellyHickel)/ /(Note by PauloMatos: rt-3.4.x packaging provides mod_perl-2.0.1 built specifically to address this issue)/ I wanted to get this up and running, and the only problem I had was that Centos 4 (among others) doesn't have mod_perl 2.0 installed. This turns out ot be a fairly common issue, so I thought I'd add this to this guide. Note that I don't have any idea if what I'm about to describe is a good idea, much less that it's "The Right Way To Do Things", but it seems to work. Fedora Core 4 does include mod_perl 2.0, so you may skip this part. Note that in the CPAN steps below, when given the option to skip tests, I said yes. Some of the tests seemed to fail, but if you skip them, things seem to work OK. Steps: You may have mod_perl 1.9x installed, so uninstall it with: yum remove mod_perl Install httpd-devel (you need this to have apxs which you need to install mod_perl2): yum install httpd-devel Install Bundle::Apache2 perl -MCPAN -e'install Bundle::Apache2' Install mod_perl2, when prompted for apxs, enter the path, it's probably /usr/sbin/apxs: perl -MCPAN -e'install mod_perl2' Add mod_perl to you apache, edit /etc/httpd/conf/httpd.conf and add the line LoadModule perl_module modules/mod_perl.so Restart apache service httpd restart The first time I did the restart I got a message about no root specified in webmux.pl, but subsequent restarts didn't have this problem. ---- I've been using this RPM of RT3 fine on FC4 for months. I didn't realize that RT is now in Fedora Extras until recently and do not know how compatible that packaging is with the packaging referenced here. - DaleBewley On a fresh CentOS4 install, there was actually a yum dependency on perl-DBD-Pg that needed to be installed manually for some reason. You might want to describe where everything was installed too - /var/rt/html but /usr/local/rt for the 'local' part isn't the standard setup, is it? That aside, it was the smoothest RT install I've done, thanks! :-) HowardJones perl-DBD-Pg should only be needed if you are using PostgreSQL. I did not install the perl-DBD-Pg package and had no problems running RT on a fresh CentOS 4.3 using MySQL. Brazen /(solved as of 3.4.5-2)/ After install, I get this error: No root path(s) specified at /usr/bin/webmux.pl (from apache) Stan (cent 4.3 clean install) change the ownership of /var/rt/mason_data/obj to fix this: chown -R apache.rt /var/rt/mason_data/obj/ After install (centos 4.4 clean install), the /usr/sbin/rt-setup-database command fails with error: DBI connect(';host=localhost','root',...) failed: Can't connect to local MySQL server through socket '/var/lib/mysql/mysql.sock' (2) at /usr/sbin/rt-setup-database line 152 Can't connect to local MySQL server through socket '/var/lib/mysql/mysql.sock' (2) at /usr/sbin/rt-setup-database line 155, line 1. Database doesn't appear to exist. Aborting database drop. at /usr/sbin/rt-setup-database line 156, line 1. You are not using the correct password for mysql if you get the above error If you have the DAG repo enabled on CentOS, yum will fail on the DBD::Oracle Dependency. Brandon (CentOS 4.4) After install on CentOs 4.3 It gives this message when trying to start httpd: Feb 20 21:12:50 2007 error Could not create '/var/rt/mason_data/obj/.__obj_create_marker': Permission denied\nStack:\n /usr/lib/perl5/site_perl/5.8.5/HTML/Mason/Interp.pm:185\n /usr/lib/perl5/site_perl/5.8.5/HTML/Mason/Interp.pm:155\n /usr/lib/perl5/site_perl/5.8.5/Class/Container.pm:319\n /usr/lib/perl5/site_perl/5.8.5/Class/Container.pm:53\n [/usr/lib/perl5/site_perl/5.8.5/HTML/Mason/ApacheHandler.pm:624]\n /usr/lib/rt/RT/Interface/Web/Handler.pm:183\n /usr/lib/rt/RT/Interface/Web/Handler.pm:147\n /usr/bin/webmux.pl:87\nCompilation failed in require at (eval 2) line 1.\n Feb 20 21:12:50 2007 error Can't load Perl file: /usr/bin/webmux.pl for server myhost.com:0, exiting...